The Little Angelica
Cast * Ariel - Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up) * Flounder - Fievel (An American Tail) * Sebastian - King Julien (Madagascar 1 2 & 3) * Prince Eric - Hiro (Big Hero 6) * Scuttle - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * King Triton - Drew Pickles (Rugrats) * Ursula - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Pain and Panic (Hercules) * Harold the Seahorse - Bartok (Anastasia) * Grimsby - Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) * Carlotta - Lucy Wide (Despicable Me 2 & 3) * Chef Louis - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Max - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Human Ariel - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Ursula as Vanessa - Suzi (Camp Lakebottom) * The Priest - Woolie The Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) * Aquata - Joy (Inside Out) * Andrina - Vana Glama (Sidekick) * Arista - Molly (Bubble Guppies) * Attina - Melba Manners (Pet Alien) * Adella - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Alana - Kitty Ko (Sidekick) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" as Herself * Glut the Shark - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Jig Dancing Sailors - Minions (Despicable Me 1 2 3 & Minions) * Sailors during Storm as Herself * Fish on The Plate - Hank (Finding Dory) * Surgeon and the Ray - Surly & Buddy (The Nut Job) * Newt on the Flute - Flip (Pet Alien) * Carp on the Harp - Gunter (Sing) * Plaice on the Bass - Stitch (Lilo & Sitich) * Bass on the Brass - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Chub on the Tub - Murray (Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2) * Fluke that is the Duke of Soul - Tom (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) * Ray that can Play - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Lings on the Strings - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pinata) * Trout Rocking Out - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) * Blackfish that Sings - Lola Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) * Splet and the Splat - Woody, Jessie & Bullsye (Toy Story) * Blowing Blowfish - Ant's Blow (A Bug's Life) * 3 Washerwoman - Tulip (Storks) Rosita (Sing) And Kira Finster (Rugrats) AllGrownUpAngelica1.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Ariel|link=Angelica Pickles Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-943.jpg|Fievel as Flounder|link=Fievel Mousekewitz King Julien as Dweeb.jpg|King Julien as Sebastian|link=King Julien Hiro Hamada As Oscar.png|Hiro as Prince Eric|link=Hiro Hamada Puffin.jpg|Puffin as Scuttle|link=Puffin Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles as King Triton|link=Drew Pickles Clipyzma.gif|Yzma as Ursula|link=Yzma Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-4248.jpg|Pan & Panic as Flotsam and Jetsam|link=Pan & Panic Bartok.jpg|Bartok as Harold the Seahorse|link=Bartok Gru As Quasimodo.jpeg|Gru as Grimsby|link=Gru Lucy wilde dm2.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Carlotta|link=Lucy Wide Rabbitpooh.jpg|Rabbit as Chef Louis Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-7846.jpg|Max as Max|link=Max (The Secret Life of Pets) Gogo.png|Gogo Tomago as Human Ariel ded45c4b9d3304fac683894d38d05ba0.jpg|Suzi as Ursula as Vanessa Wooly the Mammoth.jpg|Woolie The Mammoth as The Priest|link=Wooly The Mammoth Joy about shortcut.png|Joy as Aquata|link=Joy (Inside Out) Vana-cartoon-networks-sidekick-32646899-160-300.png|Vana Glama as Andrina Molly (Bubble Guppies).jpg|Molly as Arista Melba manners steckbrief.gif|Melba Manners as Attina|link=Melba Manners Cindy jimmy neutron.png|Cindy Vortex as Adella|link=Cindy Vortex Kitty-Ko-cartoon-networks-sidekick-32643617-160-300.png|Kitty Ko as Alana Rudy.jpg|Rudy as Glut the Shark Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-9824.jpg|Minions as Jig Dancing Sailors|link=Minions Hank finding dory.jpg|Hank as Fish on The Plate|link=Hank the-nut-job07.jpg|Surly & Buddy as Surgeon and the Ray Flip.png|Flip as Newt on the Flute|link=Flip Gunter sing movie 2.jpg|Gunter as Carp on the Harp Stitch1.png|Stitch as Plaice on the Bass|link=Stitch Louis princess and the frog.jpg|Louis as Bass on the Brass Murraymummyht2.png|Murray as Chub on the Tub Tom the Cat as Meeko..png|Tom as Fluke that is the Duke of Soul Danny as Phineas Flynn .jpg|Danny as Ray that can Play Hudson horstachio viva pinata.png|Hudson Horstachio as Lings on the Strings|link=Hudson Horstachio Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-426.jpg|Max Goof as Trout Rocking Out|link=Max Goof Lola Bunny.png|Lola Bunny as Blackfish that Sings|link=Lola Bunny Sheriff Woody.png|Woody|link=Woody Jessie2.jpg|Jessie|link=Jessie Bullseye.jpg|& Bullseye as Splet and the Splat|link=Bullseye Tulip storks.png|Tulip|link=Tulip Rosita sing.png|Rosita Middle-Kira.png|And Kira Finster as 3 Washerwoman Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs